


To Have A Home

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Since I was 21 verse [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Do I need to tag swearing?, Eames has a cool mom, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Post-Inception, Two Shot, cobb squints, kind of, man tears are a thing, mind your own damn business ariadne!, yusuf knows things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every job Arthur always insists to have a debrief. Inception is the exception. Or: In which Dom is clueless, Ariadne is nosy, Arthur is an eavesdropper, and babies fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second installment of "Since I Was 21"! It doesn't really matter what order the fics are read in at this point, but this takes place directly after inception. The title is from a Starkid song. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to get some feedback.
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine :)

Arthur was the first to arrive at their post-job debriefing. Dom, not wanting to be away from his kids a day longer, insisted they hold the meeting at his house. Not only that, but he had invited the team to spend the next few days there to unwind; being Dom’s best friend left Arthur very little room to decline the offer. Fingers crossed Eames would think of something, seeing as Arthur was less than thrilled at the idea of spending more time with Cobb after the whole sedative fiasco.

Arthur turned his attention to the window. He saw Dom chasing after Pippa while James giggled from his perch on his father’s back. Arthur smiled wistfully. It had been three-hundred and twenty-two days, ten hours, and seventeen minutes since he had seen his daughter in person, and now he was going to be stuck without her for three more days, watching as Dominic played with his. He shook his head taking a sip of his beer.

 

The plan, post-inception, was for the team to meet at Dom’s house. Arthur first, by taxi, followed by Ariadne and Yusuf, who insisted on arriving together on a rented red Vespa an hour later. Saito was to arrive thirty-seven minutes after the two, while Eames was going to join them all three hours and twenty-nine minutes afterwards in a flashy sports car of his choosing. This was all standard protocol: they always had debriefings after jobs. They would fill everyone in on the events that occurred on each level, so they could cover any tracks and discuss any necessary precautions involving any possible mistakes or witnesses.

After a normal job, Arthur was always the main advocate for these meetings; it was in his nature to want to tie up all the loose ends before stepping back and taking a break. Inception, however, was not a normal job. How could it have been? It was fucking inception. Inception with a murderous projection of Mal tailing them. Inception with a green-and-barely-legal architect and Arthur’s own failure to catch Fischer’s militarised subconscious. Inception with a lying chemist and the fear of limbo hanging over their heads because of Cobb’s crazed desperation. Inception with Eames: Eames going under with a chance he might never come back up; Eames yelling in Cobb’s face about his family; Eames crying in secret--missing his Mal; Eames and his wedding band firm on his finger, taunting Arthur.

Inception with Eames, was not a normal job, and all Arthur wanted to do was to slip into a pair of old sweats and his favourite T-shirt, before holding his daughter tightly to his chest without any intention of even thinking of ever letting her go.

The doorbell rang. Arthur got up slowly and went to let Ariadne and Yusuf inside. He heard their voices through the door, gossiping.

“I had no idea that Eames had a wife!” Ariadne exclaimed. “Seriously, did you know?”

Yusuf shrugged, “I knew he was married, didn’t you of all the nosy people see his wedding band?”

“I guess, but I figured it was a cover, but that looked so real, right?” Ariadne thought back to the scene she saw at the airport.

 

_Dom was already long gone, off to reunite with his kids. Arthur was walking toward the exit, but he stopped to look at something, a strange look of longing on his face. Ariadne followed his gaze and it landed upon a young couple. The woman was tall, she had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, sharp cheekbones, and a radiant smile that showcased her dimples. Her partner had his back to them, but he had broad shoulders and was dressed in dark-wash jeans and a burgundy pull-over, his dirty blond hair was tousled, and he appeared to be bouncing a small child in his arms._

_As the man turned to pull the woman into a bone crushing hug, his face came into view. Ariadne gasped and nudged Yusuf with her elbow, eyes wide in surprise. Yusuf had looked up and seen none other than Eames the master flirt, now dressed in normal (non-paisley) clothes, peck this dark haired woman on the cheek before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. The couple laughed and Eames spun around, while the baby giggled, squealing, “daa! Daa!” over and over again._

 

“It looked very real.”

“Poor Arthur,” Ariadne sighed, leaning against the door. Who knew how long it would take for someone to answer it, Cobb was busy with his kids, and Arthur was probably preparing his notes for the meeting.

Yusuf raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean? How do you think Arthur is relevant to Eames’ marital status?”

“Oh come _on_ Yusuf, didn’t you see Arthur looking at them at the airport?”

“What you think Arthur, is what, in love with Eames or something?” Yusuf snorted, unaware that the man in question could hear him through the open window.

The brunette rolled her eyes and replied, “Of course not, he obviously is jealous that he doesn’t have anyone.” Yusuf regarded her dubiously, so she continued, eager to prove her point. “He’s the point man right?”

Yusuf’s curls bounced with his nod.

“So he’s done background checks on all of us. We all know Cobb has his kids and in-laws, Arthur no doubt knows that I have my parents and sisters, and he also knows all about you and your family as well.” Ariadne said, speaking a mile a minute. “I’m willing to bet that Arthur doesn’t have anyone in his life except whoever Cobb brings on jobs. Seriously why else would anyone follow someone as unstable as Dom for so long?”

“I see your point,” said Yusuf. “Oh and by the way, I have my dad, step-mum, and little brother.”

Before either of them could say anything more the door swung open, revealing a scowling Arthur. The two new comers looked away awkwardly.

“Ari, Yusuf, come in. Dom is busy, but help yourself to anything in his kitchen while we wait for the others.”

“Um is there any chance I could, like, shower?”

“Sure, follow me,” Arthur motioned down the hall and the architect followed. “Yusuf, you come too, I’ll show you the guest rooms.”

 

As an architect herself Ariadne was in awe. There was no doubt that Dominick Cobb was excellent. Ariadne admired the beautiful vaulted ceilings and rich wood paneling as Arthur lead them down the sunny corridor. The warm tones of the wood and paint made the small space feel as if it were glowing, and the windows looked over a grassy hill on one side a rock garden with a koi-pond on the other.

“Mal loved extravagance,” Arthur said simply, breaking the silence. “She wanted to have a separate guest wing, and Dom loved making her dreams come true, so welcome to the guest wing.”

“This house is amazing! Does Dom still have the blueprints and models? I’d love to see the design,” Ariadne’s eyes were wide as she looked up at the stained glass that framed the skylights.

“He does,” was the point man’s only reply. He motioned to the five doors a small ways down the hall, “The doors on the left and right lead to bed rooms, none of them are claimed. The door straight ahead is the guest bath, it has everything you’ll need. Saito will be here in about twenty minutes, but the meeting won’t start without Eames so take your time.”

Arthur efficient as ever turned to leave as his last word still hung in the air. “Arthur, which room do you want?” Ariadne called looking between the four doors.

Arthur turned back to her and smiled, “Mal would never let me be a guest. I have my own room in the main part of the house, as does Eames.”

Yusuf stuck his head out of the door far left door and said, “Ari, I’m taking this one, do you mind if I pop into the loo quickly before you shower?”

She nodded distractedly, eyes still on Arthur. “You four were pretty close then? Eames too?”

Arthur paused a moment, as if weighing the amount of information he wanted to distribute to the woman. He sighed and tilted his head toward the main wing of the house, “I can show you some photos if you like.”

She nodded tossing her bags into the nearest room before following Arthur back down the hall.

 

They ended up in a room with big French doors that were open onto a mosaic patio. On one wall was a marble fire place that stretched from the corner to the end of the wall, the mantle was a slim polished grey-green slab, decorated with several framed photographs. Arthur picked one up, and handed it to the curious architect.

“It’s from their wedding.”

It was a beautiful picture. A younger, clean shaven Eames was on the far right side wearing a classy grey suit, a shimmery cloud coloured tie, and a huge grin. Mal looked radiant in her simple white gown, sandwiched between the forger and an older woman with auburn hair.

“Is that her mom?”

Arthur shook his head, “She's Eames’ mother, Mal’s god mother. The two of them grew up together.”

Ariadne’s eyes widened in surprise. The point man handed her another frame. This one of the newlyweds, Eames, and Arthur himself--wearing a suit almost identical to the one Eames had on. Ariadne looked at Arthur as he wistfully gazed at the photo.

He looked up and quickly cleared his throat, “I was Dom’s best man. Eames was Mal’s,” and as if there was nothing more to be said, Arthur turned and walked down another hallway that would no doubt take him to his room.

Ariadne set down the photograph and walked slowly back towards her temporary room. A shower seemed like a good idea.

 

As soon as Arthur reached his room he flopped down onto the bed with a huff, and for the first time since Mal’s funeral he let himself feel her loss as his own pain, rather than as Dom’s. His heart ached for her laugh. She was gone, really, really, gone. As soon as he felt the grief settle his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, checked the caller I.D. and put the phone to his ear.

“’Ello? Arthur?” the woman on the phone spoke in a cockney accent, warmth colouring her voice.

“Margi, how are--”

“Hush, you, you know I’ve been worried sick!” Ah, she was angry then. “Imagine, one day you get a call and suddenly your infant gran’child is being placed in your arms and your son is about to run head first into a mess that could kill him!”

“I know, Margi, but you won’t have to do this again. I’m done with this. After Mal, after seeing what I saw today. I promise, I’m done for a good long while.”

“Well good!” Came the indignant reply, before his mother-in-law realized what Arthur’s words had implied. “Arthur, love, what’s happened?”

Arthur thought of the conversation he overheard and let out a laugh, “well I heard a co-worker and Yu--some co-workers--talking about me today, and they were saying how sad it was that I didn’t have a family.” The point man sighed before he continued, “It reminded me of how much I miss my family, and I’m done pretending it doesn’t exist.”

“Lovely! Now I--”

_Brrring_

“Sorry,” Arthur jumped up. Saito didn’t like waiting. “I have to get the door, Margi, but I’ll call you tomorrow morning? Give Penny a kiss from us.”

He hung up as he reached the door, and swung it open for their wealthy client. “Welcome, Mr. Saito,” Arthur said with a forced smile.

“Arthur!” Saito stepped into the house and politely followed when Arthur motioned him to follow down the hall. “I suppose Cobb is with his children?”

“Yes, and the other two are relaxing. Feel free to do the same. It’s been a long day for you.”

The business man shuddered at the memory of the entire life he lived, and replied, “thank you, Arthur, I think I will. Where am I to sleep?”

“The two rooms on the right are free. Whichever suits you. We’ll start the meeting as soon as Eames arrives.”

 

 


	2. Drive Safe Mr. Eames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariadne is wrong about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine, feel free to let me know if you find any!

The terminal was now rid of the entire team except Eames, who had over three hours to reach the Cobb residence, and though Eames longed to run after Arthur and share his taxi, he knew he had to follow the plan. Eames sighed and kissed the soft dark curls of the child in his arms, and he breathed in her scent--better than any totem. They made it.

Eames had offered to help Maria with the bags but she shoved him away with a stern, “pay attention to your kid,” so he watched as Maria put his suitcase on a trolley and then piled his daughter’s car seat on top.

“Papa?” The little girl in Eames arms asked, her blue eyes wide.

Eames shook his head, heart breaking a little, “No, Lissi, it’s just Da.” He watched her eyes well up, and hugged her tighter, “he’ll be here soon, love, promise.”

“Eames?”

The forger looked up at Maria with a watery smile. He cleared his throat and said, “Thank you so much, for everything, really I don’t know wha--”

“Eames. It’s fine. You know I love Elise to bits,” Eames nodded, sensing that there was a ‘but’ coming very soon. The dark haired woman continued, “She’s the best kid in the world, and she needs her parents. No, let me finish. Sure, she loves her Gran and she loves me, but she _needs_ you and she _needs_ Arthur. I want you to think about that.”

Eames looked down at the child curled against his chest, now asleep after her long flight from New York. “You’re right, and trust me, love, after this hellish job I am done for a good long time. I just hope Arthur is as well.”

Despite her curiosity Maria knew better than to ask about the job, if the way the forger’s face darkened was any indication, it was not something he wanted to think about right now.

Finally the two made their way to the car rental booth, Eames carrying Elise and Maria pushing the trolley. The latter trying to think of a place for Eames to unwind given that they had two hours before he would need to leave for Dom’s.

As they approached the counter Eames could feel people glancing their way, and he could read all their thoughts from their expressions. Apparently he and Maria made a lovely couple, it made the forger vastly uncomfortable.

“I need some fresh air, will you get the car? I’ll meet you in the car park,” and after Maria’s quick nod Eames turned and walked through the doors taking him outside.

Once the hot LA air hit his face he relaxed, leaning against the wall, as he watched his daughter sleep. Eames was glad he had decided to change before going to greet her, it would have been torture to let go of her again--even for something as simple as changing into fresh clothes. He thought back to the moment he found out he and Arthur might not wake up, or worse that they would wake up like Mal: too attached to their limbo dreams.

At the thought of Mal, the forger’s eyes began to fill with tears. He thought about Dom’s projection of her and anger swelled in his chest, because of Cobb his last vision of her was now twisted. His last impression of Mal was now a selfish and savage killer, and that was something Eames didn’t think he could forgive.

The clack of quick footsteps shook Eames from his reverie, and he looked up to see Maria hurrying towards him, car keys in her left hand and her lips bowed down into a frown.

“Eames, there’s an emergency involving my case. I need to fly back to New York. Now.”

Eames blinked in surprise.

“Your bags are being loaded into that Accord over there,” She continued pointing to a slate grey Honda to his left. “I know it’s not your style, but baby car seats don’t go well with sports cars, and now you’re going to have to take her with you.”

Maria’s phone buzzed, and she whipped it out and muttered a frustrated _shit_ under her breath. She put it to her ear, “Give me a sec, Phil,” she glanced at Eames, put her hand over the receiver and said, “Tell my brother I said hello,” before planting a kiss on her niece’s head and sprinting away.

After watching her disappear Eames checked his watch. It was still an hour before he’d need to leave for Cobb’s, which meant an hour to figure out what to do about Elise. He’d have to call Arthur. The forger made his way over the rented car and popped the boot to make sure all his bags were accounted for; he noticed a bright green diaper bag had been added to the mix, no doubt it was stuffed with toys and snacks for Lissi.

Eames shifted her to his hip and closed the lid of the boot, then he opened the back door, the car seat had already been installed, so he leaned over carefully to place the sleeping toddler in it. As soon as he set her down, however, her eyes shot open and her cries filled the car park. Her father quickly reached over and smoothed her curls back.

“Shhh, Lissi, I’m here, shh, love,” Eames smiled when she looked up at him and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Groggily she moved to suck her thumb and cradled her da’s large arm in her own small ones. She blinked at him owlishly before yawing, and closing her eyes once more.

Slowly Eames scooted himself so he was sitting in the back seat next to the little girl, and dug out his mobile to dial Arthur.

 

***

Arthur jumped when his phone began to ring. His forehead creased with worry; no new was good news, so what was wrong?

“Eames?” He asked, concern evident in his tone.

“Arthur, love, I have a proposal,”

“What, what’s wrong, do you need back up? Are you being tailed? Where are you?”

Eames chuckled a bit before responding, “calm down, just hear me out, Jesus, darling.”

“Fuck you, Eames, you scared me half to death, so you tell me why you called right now,” Arthur’s voice was quiet, but fierce. Today had been the hardest of his life and that was really saying something, and now all he wanted was to be home, and even that would have to wait.

“I’m bringing Elise.”

“You--what?!” Arthur spluttered. They had talked about this. It wasn’t safe; if anyone knew about her she’d be in enormous danger. If anyone, even Dom, knew there would be a risk that someone else would find out, and the last thing they needed was a baby bargaining chip.

“Maria had a work emergency. And plus I can’t leave her again, not so soon. It’s been over a month Arthur. A month without _either_ of her parents,” Arthur could hear the urgency in the forger’s voice, he felt a pang of frustration, and then he felt his walls crumble.

“It’s not safe. And don’t even try to tell me how long you’ve been apart, Eames, you think I don’t know?” Arthur snapped. “You think I don’t count every single day, just wondering when she’ll forget me?”

Arthur’s voice broke on the last word and Eames knew there were tears rolling down the point man’s face, just as they were rolling down his own.

“She remembers, Arthur. First thing she did was look for you. Please just let me bring her. We can keep her safe,” Eames voice was hushed, as if he were sending up a prayer.

Arthur sighed, “Drive safely, Mr. Eames.”

 

***

 

An hour later the doorbell rang again. Ariadne, who had just emerged from her shower and nap, jumped up, with a cheery “I’ll get it!”

Cobb, who had only just joined them after putting his kids to bed, squinted from his seat on the sofa, “Eames isn’t supposed to be here for at least forty-five minutes, is it that hard for him to follow the damned plan?”

Yusuf rolled his eyes, and looked to Arthur, eyebrows raised, half expecting a similar look of irritation. To his surprise all he saw was a worried crease in the other man’s brow.

Arthur frowned as he heard a delighted squeal from the entry way. _Let the fireworks begin,_ he thought, as he stood up in anticipation.

 

If he’d been looking Arthur would have seen Dom and Yusuf as their jaws dropped in unison, but Arthur was too busy staring at Eames and the sleepy child in his arms.

“Yusuf, look it _was_ real! Eames is a fucking _dad_!” Ariadne was beside herself with pride as she watched Arthur’s face cloud with longing once more. Maybe she’d ask him out, he had kissed her in the dream.

“Ari, do you mind, love, stop corrupting my daughter,” Eames reminded with a grin, eyes glued to the little girl as she looked at all the strange faces.

Suddenly her face split into a blinding grin, dimples flashing, as she stuck her arms out and squirmed toward Arthur, who was watching with rapt attention.

“She likes you Arthur!” Ariadne cheered, missing the strange look Eames shot her, in favour of putting her foot deep in her mouth. “Was that woman at the airport you wife Eames? She’s super gorgeous,”

Ari paused, realising that the forger wasn’t listening. She watched as he gently placed the squirming toddler on her feet. The kid shrieked as she hurried over to Arthur and reached her arms up, whining to be lifted. _Poor Arthur won’t know what hit him!_ The architect laughed to herself. There was no way Arthur was good with kids.

This time it was her jaw’s turn to drop. Arthur swooped the girl up in one swift motion, and tossed her up in the air. The kid giggled when he caught her and pulled her to his chest peppering her face with little kisses.

Aside from the point man and the child the entire room was staring silently--fixated on the pair. Dom wore an expression of confusion (how had he missed Eames being a married dad? They were supposed to be friends!); Yusuf was looking thoughtfully between Arthur and Eames, and Eames himself was watching the scene while tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

After what could have been hours the bubble was burst by the awkward clearing of someone’s throat. Everyone except Arthur turned to look at Saito, who stood watching them all with a look of mild curiosity. “Would someone explain this to me? Where did the child come from?”

“She--what’s her name?”

“Elise,” Eames supplied distractedly, eyes back on the pair in question.

“Elise is Eames’ and Eames’ wife’s kid. She really likes Arthur.”

Saito nodded as if that explained everything and moved to sit on one of the arm chairs, “shall we start the meeting then? Or do you need a chance to freshen up as well, Eames?”

There was no reply. Four pairs of eyes turned to the two men still standing, who were now just looking at each other across the room, obviously having a sort of silent debate.

Finally the eye contact broke as Eames glanced down at Elise, who was playing happily with Arthur’s pocket square. The forger walked over and leaned on one of the French doors, not a foot away from the point man. He reached out to cup Arthur’s cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around his husband’s back pulling his family into a tight hug.

A beat later the Brit pulled away slightly, enough to lift his head from Arthur’s shoulder, and turned to Ariadne, “Sorry, love, I don’t have a wife.”

Arthur huffed a laugh into his husband’s neck and said, “also Yusuf was right,” he paused to cover his daughter’s ears, “I am in love with this, fucking crazy, ass-hole.”

Yusuf’s eyes widened and if it weren’t for his brown skin he’d have been blushing fuchsia along with Ariadne, who looked like a hibiscus flower. "Was just trying to help," he offered with a shrug. 

Ariadne's eyes narrowed, "You knew all along didn't you!?"

Yusuf shrugged again, "perks of being family, no?" Ariadne looked confused, and Cobb squinted--obviously a little hurt. "Sorry for getting bought out by Cobb by the way," Yusuf added, addressing Arthur and Eames, "but please don't Aunt Margi--my parents will kill me."

Arthur opened his mouth to shoot him a scathing reply, but was interrupted when Elise yawned, reminding her fathers of the fact that two-and-a-half year-olds need a full night’s sleep. “Let’s save this and the meeting for tomorrow,” Arthur suggested. “Eames and I have to put this little monster to bed.”

And with that the point man and his forger turned and headed to what must have been Eames’ room.

 

“Shit,” muttered Dom, Marguerite Eames was going to _murder_ him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If it wasn't clear Margi/Marguerite is Eames' mum. Maria is Arthur's twin sister. I'd love to hear what you think! This fic was edited to accommodate some plot revisions on the whole of this story. More is coming. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too painful! Thanks for reading.


End file.
